Behind the mask
by ShinuHoshi
Summary: Rukawa met this girl,he was magnetized because of her glow of mysteriousness.& wen he has already fallen in love with her,her family came & took her away,to her real time...the past.her brother pitied them & took rukawa with him.but with a price.


>>>

>>>

>>>

>>

>>

>>

>

>

>

* * *

-Monday,

05:52 .am.-

First day of school as a sophomore at Shohoku.

A raven haired boy was biking his way to school. But on the half way to the school he fell asleep. Though, he's still pedalling. Wondering how he does that...? I don't know either. While he was dreaming on his bicycle he didn't notice that he way constantly moving from right to left and left to right.

-CRASH- Two bikes crashed each other.

"Asshole! How dare you destroy my new bicycle! I've been pleading for this for about three months! And I just got it yesterday!" The young lady shouted and had tears forming on her eyes. /Imagine a chibi young lady. Big Puppy eyes with tears flowing like a fountain.

The raven haired guy just stared at the young lady in front of him. He noticed that her long hair was braided and it was also a silvery. This was very unique to his eyes. His gaze went down to her uniform... Her short skirt was showing much too much of her legs... and the top of her blouse was open which made him see her... He quickly stood up from where he was thrown to by the impact. He started to pick up his bike.

Then he pedalled away.

The young lady just looked at the guy's back. _For a stupid asshole like him, he is very cute._ She raised a brow, smiled and then she started to look for something in her bag.

She took out her cell phone, flipped it open and started to dial numbers.

"Hello? Hey! What are you still doing there!"

""I thought I was still waiting for you here! You left me!"" The one she was talking to shouted. It was so loud that she had to move her cell phone away from her ears and she could still hear it. When the person on the other line stopped shouting, she returned the phone to her ears.

"I thought you didn't want to go to school with me!" She shouted back.

""Why would I not want to go to school with you! We go to the same school you moron!"" She rolled her eyes at that.

"Just pick me up; I'm half-way to school. Hurry!" She hung up.

>

* * *

>

-School,

06:12 a.m.-

-Snore, Snore, Snore- A certain raven haired guy was snoring on his chair in the middle of the class. The teacher was about to throw a chalk to him when a knock came at the door. The teacher walked to the door with veins popping out on different parts of his body. But when he opened the door he seemed to have calmed down.

"Oh… I see… Ok. Wait here." The teacher tapped his ruler at the table and caught everyone's attention and ignoring the raven haired guy for once.

"I would like to introduce to all of you a transferee." He then nodded at the person outside the door.

Then the person came in. It was a guy with chest-length silvery hair, in a /Low ponytail. He was wearing the school uniform in a veeeeeery COOOOOOL way. All of the girls whispered in excitement. Some were even giggling. When the girl were making too much of a noise, the raven haired guy opened his eyes and looked at the figure in front of the class.

He started to look at him from head to foot. But when their eyes met, he went to sleep again.

"Everyone be quiet." The teacher turned his look back at the transferee. "Now, introduce yourself." He smiled at the guy in front of him. The guy nodded, smiled and faced the whole class.

"I am Karasu Reijin. I play Basketball. I can play as a Point Guard, Power Forward and etc." All of the girls screamed and the silvery haired guy just smiled.

"You may sit on the back, beside Rukawa. The one who is arrogantly sleeping in the middle of class..." He said pointing at the raven haired guy that was still snoring and then the return of the popping veins. )

So he sat down beside the sleeping man, smiled and took out his notebook.

>

* * *

>

>

>

>>

>>

>>

>>>

>>>

>>>

As you can see, i have totally changed this chapter! and i would like to announce that i have changed a lot of things inthis story to make it a lot more better and a lot more interesting!

Though it is still a Romance and Adventure/Fantasy.!

Hope you enjoy this new and improved story!

REVIEWS!


End file.
